Noriko and Kuro :naruto fanfic:
by Bloodstainedhowl
Summary: This is me fanfic. may contain M content later on in story. contains sasodei and OC love yeah! 3 and other akatsuki love.
1. The new members

Noriko and Kuro. Chapter 1. The new members.

"these are your cloaks. They are the symbol that represents that you are members of the Akatsuki." said Pein holding 2 black cloaks with red clouds on them.

Noriko grabbed one, and gawked at it. "Oh~! It's so coolio! I like the clouds~!" she said. Noriko shoved it into kuro, her older twin sister, face. "Isn't it coolio kuro?"

"Yeah. It is cool." Kuro said pushing it away from her face. She purposely not using "coolio" not wanting to get her sister mad for using her word. Kuro patted Noriko on the head, and Noriko giggled. Kuro looked after her younger twin sister. Kuro wasn't sure about joining the Akatsuki, but her sister begged and begged, and Noriko might actually be safer as part of the Akatsuki with all the unique ninja in the group.

While Kuro remembered why they were joining the group, Noriko had been pulling on her cloak with a happy little grin on her face. "It fits perfectly Kuro!"

Snapped out of thought Kuro said, "Why wouldn't it fit Noriko?"

Noriko just smirked. She liked asking odd questions, or saying random things to get attention. Kuro was the only one who didn't get annoyed by it.

"Well, put your cloak on Kuro. Then ill direct you to your room." Pein said breaking the silence.

Kuro slipped into her cloak. The arms were a little too big. 'It's a little loose…' Kuro thought. She was calm on the outside but really she was insulted on how they thought she was a larger size then she is. "Ok. Lead the way if you may."

Pein nodded his head and opened the door to the Akatsuki's head quarters. Past door after door they went, and sometimes there was a partly open door (in which Noriko would peek into in curiosity). The group arrived in the living area, where a blonde person was watching T.V.

Noriko stared at the blonde and whispered to Pein. "Who is that?"

"That's Deidara. He's one of your teammates." Whispered back Pein.

'That's a boy?' Noriko thought. 'Well… I guess that isn't too weird.'

"Well. This way." Pein said going down a hallway past Deidara, who didn't notice the group. He stopped in front of a blue painted door. Pein was about to open his mouth to speak when-

"YAYZ~! You guys took my request for painting our room all blue~!" Yelled Noriko, clapping her hands in joy.

Pein smirked. "We will do anything to get new members, you know." He said opening the door to their room. It was a large room with 2 beds. One was on the right side of the room with red sheets and a red pillow. While on the opposite side next to a window was a teal blue bed with a black pillow. Outside the window you could see a lush forest with a small creek running through it.

Noriko jumped onto the teal bed and snuggled her face into the black pillow. "Oh~! This room is so perfect! This is definitely my bed kuro!" Announced Noriko from the pillow.

"I'm glad you like it. Now I must leave I got loads of paper work I need to fill out. And some other urgent business." Pein said before exiting the room.

"So, you like the room Noriko?" Kuro asked as she flung her black bag onto the bed, and Noriko's blue cat backpack next to Noriko's bed.

No reply. Kuro looked closer at Noriko and noticed that her body was sagged and her breathing was slow, but even. 'She fell asleep. Well, we did travel a long way to get here.' Kuro thought while taking Noriko's rubber band gently out of Noriko's hair.

Kuro jumped onto her bed with a sigh. She looked around the room to see if it was acceptable for her and her twin sister.

There was a large dresser at the end of Kuro's bed planted to the wall. It had 4 drawers. On the corner parallel to Kuro's bed was a work desk. 'Noriko will probably love to doodle there.' Kuro thought. Opposite of that a entertainment center with a large sized T.V with a DVD player. Between Kuro and Noriko's bed was a computer desk with a brand new Dell computer. Last of all under each bed were storage boxes made of clear plastic, and nightstands near the beds each with a mini lamp on them.

Oh, it was an acceptable room. In fact, they were spoiling her and her sister. Kuro's worries about the Akatsuki were melting away like snow.

She jumped off the bed and took a sharpie out of her cloaks pocket. She pulled out one of Noriko's storage boxes and labeled it "toys." She started stuffing all of Noriko's toys and etc in this box and moved on to the next one. After labeling and filling all the boxes ("toys", "books","video games and movies", and "art supplies"), she moved onto her own. Using 2 boxes for her books and having 2 extra boxes.

"Well, I don't have anything to put in those boxes yet. I guess." She said.

She began unpacking her and Noriko's Clothes (including Noriko's millions of hats) into the large dresser. After that kuro jumped onto her bed. She slipped out of one of her boxes and grabbed the book she was currently reading. "Joust" it was called.

She read the book. About 5 chapters, each 15-20 pages long, before she got tired and rubbed her eyes. Checking to see if Noriko was still asleep. She fell asleep with the pleasure of knowing her sister obviously loved being part of the Akatsuki.


	2. Noriko's exploration of the HQ

Chap 2 "Noriko's exploration of the HQ"

Noriko woke up with her face covered with drool and her head on her black pillow. She jumped up on her bed, legs crisscrossed, and looked around. Everything was blue, in till her eyes adjusted to the rooms light. 'Huh? Where am I?' Noriko thought.

She pulled out one of her Kunai and gripped it tight in her hand making her knuckles white. Ready for anything.

Then everything came rushing back to her and she remembered where she was. She sighed. "Ewwie." She said whipping the saliva off of her face using her cloaks sleeve.

She got up to see Kuro asleep on her bed, one of her books on her nightstand and everything clean and organized. The room almost sparkled. 'Kuro works so hard.' Then an idea struck Noriko. 'Ah! Today I'll give her a break!' Noriko thought.

Noriko jumped off her bed and opened the door to her room and peeked out. Cost was clear so she emerged into the hall. She whistled a high pitch, too high for normal people to hear, but she and her dogs could. 2 dogs came running through the hideout, soundlessly, to Noriko's room. One was grey with black spots blended into its fur. The other was a large white husky with a big bushy tail.

"Hello Snowdrop." Noriko said petting the white husky. Then she noticed a scarlet liquid on the muzzle and paws of Snowdrop. "You didn't attack any of my teammates did you?" Noriko asked.

'No, I just Got a rabbit while outside.' The white husky whined in reply. (Noriko understands doggie :3) Noriko patted her on the head. It was hard to catch rabbits, even the older ones.

"Ok, Doggie the 50th you stay here with kuro, so that when she wakes up you can take her to me. And snowdrop you're going to go with me to explore." Noriko said with a smile. Doggie the 50th nodded his head then sat in front of Kuro's bed alert and ears pricked.

Snowdrop crouched so Noriko could jump onto her back. "Don't worry Snowdrop. I'm going to walk today. I just need you for if i get into any trouble."Noriko told Snowdrop patting the dog on the head gently. The dog licked the blood off of her muzzle and gave Noriko a doggish grin.

"Well, let us go Snowdrop." Noriko whispered opening the door as quietly as she could, but a small screech still escaped the wood. Noriko stepped out into the hall. It was cool and damp; Noriko found it pleasant and so did Snowdrop. Snowdrop followed Noriko as she walked down the hall, stopping in front of a room with a sign that said "Tobi's room" on it. 'Tobi's an odd name... I wonder what they are like!' Noriko thought curiously.

Snowdrop nudged the door open with her muzzle, after feeling the curiosity of her master crackle through the air and her fur. Noriko opened the door the rest of the way to see if he was home.

On the bed was a man with spiky black hair and a orange swirled mask on. It had an eyehole on the left side which was the center of the swirls. "OH~! Pretty mask! Are you Tobi?" Noriko asked. Snowdrop stepped in front of her master just in case this person meant trouble.

The guy looked up. "Oh thank you. Yes. This is Tobi's room after all./ And Tobis pretty sure he is Tobi." Tobi said.

'I like this guy.' Noriko thought. 'He must like to annoy people like i do.' "Well nice to meet you." Noriko said raising her right hand and petting Snowdrop, who was growling, with her left.

Tobi shook her hand, hard, and then said "It's nice to meet you too! Who are you?"

"I'm Noriko. I and my older twin sister, Kuro, just joined the Akatsuki." Noriko replied.

"Oh. New members! Tobi likes new members! Welcome to the Akatsuki." Tobi said. Then he looked at her dog, Snowdrop. "Oh. Pretty puppy. May Tobi pet the pretty puppy?" He asked

"Sure. Her names Snowdrop. Just don't-" Noriko was about to warn but was too late. Tobi petted Snowdrops head and she bit his hand. "-touch her head..."

"Owwie!" Tobi yelled jumping back. But Snowdrop kept a firm grip on his hand, fresh blood staining her muzzle.

Bad Snowdrop! Bad! Let go of Tobis hand now!" Noriko said gently patting Snowdrop on the nose. Snowdrop let go of Tobi's hand and went onto her belly, ears down and whining in apology. "Good Snowdrop." Noriko said rubbing her belly.

Tobi held his hand that was bleeding. Noriko looked up at him. "I'm sorry. i was a little late on the warning there." Noriko said still rubbing Snowdrops belly.

"

No, it was Tobi's fault." Tobi replied. Tobi got a first aid kit out and started bandaging his hand, after cleaning it out.

"I assure you she doesn't have anything like rabies though. She would have ripped your hand off if she did." Noriko said jokingly getting a doggie grin from snowdrop and a laugh from Tobi.

"Hey Noriko. You know Deidara right? I call him sempai because I really like him. So you should call people you really like sempai too." Tobi said abruptly once he had stopped laughing.

Noriko rubbed her chin in deep thought. Then and idea struck her. "I'll call Deidara Deidei. I think it's a coolio name. Then I'll call Kuro sempai." Noriko voiced her idea to Tobi.

"Good idea. Hey you can make nickname for all the Akatsuki members you meet. It could be a goal for you to have." Tobi told Noriko.

'A goal… I've never had any goals!' Noriko thought excitedly. "Yeah! It can be my first goal!" Snowdrop pricked her ears at how happy her master was. And it was all because of this stranger that she had bitten none too long ago. Snowdrop felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over her as she remembered how she had bitten him. She padded up to

Tobi whining and wagging her tail. Tobi jumped back thinking that she might attack him again, but then relaxed when he saw the calm relaxed look on Noriko's face.

Snowdrops licked Tobi's hand gently and whined. She was very sorry for hurting him, even if he had provoked her.

"She's telling you she's sorry for hurting you." Noriko said. Then she walked out the door and whistled, this time normal people could hear it as well. Snowdrop padded after her. "Well, I'm going to go and explore the rest of the hideout. Goodbye Tobi. It was a pleasure meeting you." Noriko said before walking down the hall.

"Goodbye Noriko! It was a pleasure meeting you as well!" Tobi called after Noriko before shutting the door to his room.

Kuro's Point Of View.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Kuro opened her eyes to all blue. She got up into a sitting position tiredly, stretched and yawned. She looked across the room to Noriko's bed. It was empty… 'Where's Noriko run off to-'

_Knock~! Knock~!_ _**Knock!**_

'Oh, Some ones at the door…' Kuro thought lazily, getting off of her bed. 'Probably Pein…' She opened the door to see the blonde, Deidara, and a red head she did not know. Kuro snapped awake seeing them, but couldn't keep down a yawn. "What brings you here? Uh, Deidara and… who's this?" Kuro said pointing at the red head.

"Oh, you know my name? Well, since you know I'm Deidara hmm… Well this is Sasori un." Deidara said pointing at the red head.

The red heads face was emotionless, but his eyes seemed bored. "Deidara let's get this over with." Sasori said.

"Oh, Danna. Cheer up. We got new members!" Deidara said elbowing Sasori. "Our business here is to give you a welcome to the Akatsuki and-" Deidara took out a basket with the word "welcome" on it "-This!"

Kuro took the basket. "Oh thank you very much. I'm sure me and Noriko will enjoy your hospitality."

Deidara peeked over Kuro's shoulder. "Is Noriko that dog over there next to the red bed?" Deidara asked then laughed. "I though Noriko was your twin sister not a pet-"

Kuro's glare cut Deidara's sentence off short. "My sister has seemed to have disappeared. Please look out for her because she is known for getting into trouble. And if you must know, that mutt over there name is "Doggie the 50th" And don't laugh at me. It's Noriko's mutt." And with that Kuro slammed the door and their faces.

"Well. She gets a temper when someone speaks of her sister. She also had a decent body. She would be a fine addition to my puppet collection." Sasori said with a smirk.

"Danna, you know you can't turn your teammates into puppets" Deidara teased while walking away.

"I know, I know." Sasori said following Deidara through the hall.

Back To Noriko.

Noriko found the living area. The T.V was off and no one was in the room. She jumped onto the couch and clicked on the T.V with the remote while Snowdrop padded over to lie in front of the couch.

Noriko flipped through the channels in till she saw a big dog demon. She paused on the channel to see what it was about. Turns out the big dog demon was a guy name Sesshomaru. 'I'm going to name that guy Sesshy! OH~! He's a doggie! I think he's going to be my new idol!' Noriko thought. She was in love with him on first sight. She sighed, a lustful sigh.

Snowdrop Pricked her ears at the tension her masters love created in the air. 'What's up with all the love tension coming off of you master?" Snowdrop barked.

Noriko snapped out of it and petted Snowdrops head. "I think I'm in love with that dog up there on the T.V. He's my new idol." She said in a calm voice.

Itachi walked into the room and saw white hair on the couch. 'Hidan…?' He walked over to the couch to see Noriko petting a white husky. "Oh, you must be one of the new members." He said to Noriko.

Noriko looked up from the T.V to look into the black eyes of Itachi Uchiha, but she didn't know who he was. "Yeah… I'm Noriko. What's your name mister?" Noriko asked. Then she saw a dark figure behind him, a feminine figure. "And who's that?"

Itachi blinked in surprise at how this stranger had noticed his sister, Dannie, behind him. No one had ever done that before. He was about to speak when Dannie stepped into the light and said "That's Itachi my older, and more annoying, brother. And I am Dannie Uchiha."

Noriko stared at Dannie. She had a peculiar smell, and so did Itachi. Must be the Uchiha family's scent. "'Uchiha'? But isn't the Uchiha family all dead though? Weasel-sama are you and Dannie the last of your family?" Noriko asked already using Itachi's nickname she had just made up.

Itachi stayed silent (most likely shocked by being called "Weasel-sama") Dannie was the one to talk. "No, we have a younger brother. His names Sasuke. He's part of the Akatsuki as well. He wants to kill Itachi though." She said earning a sharp glare from Itachi.

'Why is she telling this stranger of our family?' Itachi thought glaring at Dannie. Dannie looked at Itachi. "What? I have a good feeling about her." Dannie said.

Noriko turned off the T.V and jumped over the back of the couch and landed right ion front of Dannie's face inspecting her eyes. They were red, and had weird marks around the pupil. "Oh~! Ya have pretty eyes." Noriko said.

Dannie smirked. "Yeah. They are called sharingan. It runs though our family."

"She's special. Usually it runs through only the males in our family. But she one of the lucky females to inherit it." Itachi added.

Noriko just stood in awe. Then Snowdrop started growling all of a sudden and jumped onto Itachi, biting into his arm. "SNOWDROP! BAD! Get Offa Weasel-sama!" Noriko yelled at Snowdrop. Then all of sudden Itachi went "Poof"!

"Whoa! What the…" Noriko yelled out confused. 'He just disappeared!' She thought. And then she noticed the blood on the ground. But it didn't smell like Itachi 's…


	3. Snowdrop

Chap 3. "Snowdrop"

"Snowdrop!" Noriko gasped. She kneeled down over the dog. Snowdrop had a kunai in her gut. Noriko pulled it out and threw it across the room, where it wedged into the wall. Noriko licked the wound on her stomach in till it was only a faint trickle of blood (Noriko's saliva has the abilities of dog slobber and can help heal and stop bleeding). She pulled out some bandages from her cloaks pocket and started bandaging Snowdrops stomach gently.

Noriko petted Snowdrop who was whining. There was blood around her, her own blood. 'She must be so scared. I have to calm her down.' Noriko thought. "It's ok Snowdrop. You lost a lot of blood but not enough to kill you." Noriko said in a kind voice still petting her gently.

Dannie just watched this all, too surprised to speak. 'Damn Itachi. He knows he didn't need to hurt her mutt.' Dannie thought coldly. Then Itachi Came out of the shadows.

"Don't let your mutt bite anyone else ok? Next time she will die." Itachi said emotionlessly. "Not everyone's nice enough to give a annoying dog a non-fatal wound."

Noriko just stared at Itachi still petting Snowdrop, not saying anything. Dannie was the one who broke the silence. "'Non-fatal' you say Itachi? Well what I saw, is you meaning to kill that mutt and her reacting fast enough to save the mutts life. So if she hadn't reacted so fast to save her dog…" Dannie snapped. "The mutt would be dead."

Noriko stared at Dannie in appreciation. No one but Kuro had ever stood up for Noriko, but Dannie just did. She remembered when Doggie the 2nd was hurt by one of the older ninjas in Konoha. Everyone laughed and kicked him, and Noriko couldn't fight back because they were her class mates, and Noriko didn't want to get in trouble. Then Kuro came and taught them a lesson.

Noriko realized she was crying and sniffled. Dannie looked at Noriko with pity. While Itachi just walked away. Dannie followed Itachi in till he disappeared into a room. And Dannie went into a room across from the one Itachi went into. 'Those must we their rooms.' Noriko thought.

She wiped her tears away and rubbed her runny nose on her cloak. "Ewwie." She said when she saw the snot on her sleeve.

Standing up Noriko picked up Snowdrop and walked back to her and Kuro's room sulkily. Sad… And depressed.

"What were you doing you silly puppy?" Noriko asked teasingly, petting Snowdrops who was laying on her bed. Snowdrop just wagged her tail and whined.

Noriko thought for a second. "You don't like Weasel-sama do you? Is it because he seemed to not like me?" Noriko asked. Snowdrop whined and nodded her head. "Its ok I'm not mad at you." Noriko said with a smile.

"So, Snowdrop attacked Itachi? Of Uchiha?" Kuro asked with a smile on her face. "That's one dog we got there Noriko. The fact that she survived the bad side of Itachi," She said then laughed.

Noriko just petted Snowdrop and replied. "Yeah. She is a great dog." Snowdrop wagged her tail. She was receiving lots of compliments today.

When Snowdrop fell into a peaceful sleep, well, almost peaceful. A wheeze escaped her mouth ever so often. Noriko stood up and went to the door of the room and looked over her back at Kuro. "Kuro I wanna go explore the rest of the hideout, ok?"

"Ok. Just take Doggie the 50th with you." Kuro replied. At that Doggie the 50th wagged his tail and ran over to Noriko's side. Noriko pet his head.

"Ok. Doggie the 50th isn't as aggressive or sensitive as Snowdrop so he'll most likely not get into any trouble like Snowdrop." Noriko said opening the door to the hall and walking out with Doggie the 50th behind her.

Doggie the 50th sniffed the ground and followed Snowdrops scent trail to Tobi's room and paused a second to bark at the door a couple of times. Tobi opened the door and looked down at Doggie the 50th. "Well, hello there little puppy," He said.

"Hey Tobi. I see that Doggie the 50th has found your room." Noriko said. While doing so Tobi patted Doggies mottled fur. (It's hard typing "Doggie the 50th" 24/7).

Tobi looked up at Noriko. "Hey Noriko. This is you puppy as well?" He asked.

"He sure is, and his name is Doggie the 50th. But if you don't want to say "Doggie the 50th" you can always just say "Doggie"" Noriko said with a smile.

"'Doggie the 50th'? Does that mean that there were 49 other 'Doggies'?" Tobi asked.

Noriko wondered why his voice sounded so confused. "Yeah. The original Doggie I had when I was still 5 years old. So far Doggie the 50th is the mellowest of them all. All the other doggies are dead. Doggie the 50th's already 3 years old." Noriko said Kneeling down to hug him and ruffle his head's fur and ears. "He's the Doggie that has lived the longest."

Doggie panted happily then licked Noriko's face covering it with dog slobber. Noriko laughed. "You silly puppy." She giggled whipping the drool off of her face.

Tobi stood up. "Hey, Noriko, want to go play outside with Tobi? We could play fetch with Doggie the 50th." He suggested. Noriko liked the idea.

"Oh, Good idea! Come on lets go this way!" Noriko said standing up and rushing off in the direction of her room. Doggie ran after her barking and Tobi followed suit.

At the end of the hall was a door leading somewhere Noriko's guessed was outside. Noriko turned the knob and opened the door with a "Shrump" noise. Outside a gentle breeze made the grass sway and carried the smell of the crisp water from the creek to Noriko's nose.

"Oh. How did you know the exit was here?" Tobi asked, stopping outside beside Noriko.

"I didn't. I just guessed. I saw this place from my window." Noriko said with a smile. Doggie ran off into the forest, and came back with a perfect sized stick for fetch in his mouth. Noriko commanded him to drop the stick with a point to the ground, then picked it up and threw it for him to fetch.

Doggie ran after the stick barking his head off happily and Tobi watched. Noriko looked over at Tobi when doggie returned and said "Wanna try?" Tobi stared at Noriko and nodded his head in joy. "Go ahead." She said giving him the stick, which was covered in dog drool.

Tobi held the stick in the air, then threw it as hard as he could. It landed in the pond connected to the creek. Doggie the 50th happily jumped into the water and splashed/swam his way to the stick. He sank his teeth in it and paddled back to the shore and ran back to Noriko and Tobi.

He stopped in front of them, put the stick down. Then shook all the water and mud off of him onto Noriko and Tobi.

They both laughed. "Silly old puppy." Noriko said petting Doggie on the head.

After about 20 more throws Noriko, Tobi, and Doggie got tired. Noriko and Tobi had taken off there cloaks since they had gotten them covered with muddy dog prints and water." Well, I guess we should be getting inside." Noriko said picking up her dirt cloak. "Ew," She said at the cold soggy touch of it.

"Yeah." Tobi said picking up his own cloak and following Noriko inside. As they walked through the halls Doggie the 50th had his nose high and his fetch stick in his mouth. Occasionally barking happily.

Once they got to Noriko's room, in which Noriko invited Tobi into, Kuro took Noriko's cloak and sighed. "I knew it couldn't take long for you to get this all dirty." She said.

"Kuro, would you minds cleaning my friends, Tobi's, cloak as well?" Noriko asked gesturing her hand to Tobi who was holding his soggy wet cloak.

Kuro looked at Tobi and smiled. "So, you made a friend already Noriko? That's good. Sure of course I can clean his cloak as well. One cloak isn't a load anyway." Kuro said grabbing Tobi's cloak out of his hand. "Now you go and play now or something ok?"

"Ok!" Tobi and Noriko said in unison. "Jinx!" They both said.

"Double jinx! You owe me 2 pops Tobi!" Noriko said laughing. Kuro smiled. 'Well they get along nicely.' Kuro thought.

"OK. 2 pops it is." Tobi said to Noriko. Noriko smiled. She hadn't had pop in ages. And she was starting to miss its sweet crisp taste.

They exited the room with Doggie trailing behind them. They were T.V and drink some pop.

Once they reached the living area, Noriko noticed a red headed girl… or maybe boy by all that Noriko knows… With a ponytail held up by a pink ribbon. "Who's that Tobi?" Noriko asked Tobi.

"That's Lydia sempai. Everyone says she looks like Deidara and Sasori mixed together." Tobi said with a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"That's weird. Hey I'm gonna go say hi! Ok?" Noriko said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ok. Just come back so we can have pop." Tobi replied as Noriko ran over to Lydia.

"Lydia sempai!" She yelled to Lydia.

"What the fuck!" She said eyes wide then turned around eyes closed in anger. "Tobi, What did I tell you abo- Who the hell are you?" She said with a confused look at Noriko.

"I'm Noriko… I'm new!" Noriko replied in a happy voice with a kawaii look on her face.

Oh god, I can barely stand being sempai to one person, but 2?' Lydia thought with horror. A blank expression on her face, though.

"How dare leader get new members without telling me first? I keel him!" Lydia yelled stomping out of the room.

"Is she always like that?" Noriko asked Tobi once she had walked back to the couch and sat on it. Tobi handed her 2 pops. "Yeah, she is. Here's your 2 pops I owed you." He said, probably smiling underneath his mask.

"Thanks," Noriko said taking one of the pops and sipping at it, enjoying the sweet, bubbly sensation it gave her. "Ah~! I haven't had pop in ages! It's better than I remember." She said with a pleasant sigh.

"We have pop daily. And pizza, or occasionally some Chinese food, or Deidara or Konan makes dinner. But most of the time its takeout." Tobi said. Noriko thought this place was getting more awesome by the second.

"I like Chinese food. And pizza." Noriko said. 'This place is so awesome!' Noriko thought happily.

T

hen Noriko saw Deidara walk into the room and got an idea. "Hey. Be right back Tobi." Noriko said giving Tobi her pop.

"Ok." Tobi said putting Noriko's soda pop can onto the table.

Deidara was standing around, pretty bored. 'Another boring day in the Akatsuki… but… Who's that?' He thought seeing Noriko standing in front of him, smiling.

"Oh my god you're… Wait who are you again?" Noriko asked Deidara and he went glum. 'Yes my plan to annoy him is working.' She thought.

"My names Deidara hmm." He said. Noriko gave him a little innocent and kawaii smile.

"Hello Deidara-no-Danna. I'm Noriko." Noriko said happily. 'I like Deidei better but calling him Danna is fun. Because I can tease him for a second. =3' Noriko thought evilly. =D

' "Deidara-no-Danna"? Does she know what that means…? Of course she does, or else she wouldn't use it.' "Here's a lollipop." Deidara said holding a lollipop in front of Noriko's face.

Noriko grabbed it and ate it. Licking it happily. "Thank you Deidara-no-Danna~." She said still eating the lollipop.

'Finally a female likes me!' Deidara thought with satisfaction. Noriko took the candy out of her mouth and rubbed it against her cheek. "I loves you candy." She said.

'Or not…' Deidara thought sadly. 'Oh well, at least I still have Sasori-no-Danna.'

Noriko left Deidara thinking then sat next to Tobi and drank her pop. Tobi was watching a "Shamwow!" ad. "Why are we watching a ad?" Noriko asked.

"Oh. I was watching Inuyasha and this ad came on. Hey, did you know that a Shamwow towel can easily pick up soda offa carpet? Imagine, we could use that to clean up the blood splattered when the others fight!" Tobi said, very seriously. Making Noriko laugh.

"Yeah, it would probably soak it all up." Noriko said after laughing. Then the ad was over and Inuyasha came on again. It was the one where Shippo gets possessed by a demon parasite. Noriko loved this episode.


	4. Akatsuki fun And chinese food

Chap 4. Akatsuki Fun! … And Chinese Food.

Noriko was just starting to get hungry when Pein came into the living room and yelled. "Everyone come to the living room to we can decide on what we are going to eat today!"

Doggie the 50th pricked his ears at the sound of "eat" and the fact that everyone was running to the living room.

Once everyone was in there, (Kakuza, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Dannie, Sasori, Tobi, Kuro, Zetsu, and just Sasuke (just Sasuke because his crew isn't there)), Pein said, "Noriko chooses what we have tonight. But I need for everyone to tell me what they want from the selection that Noriko chooses.

Noriko was surprised when everyone looked at her. She thought for a second, and then said. "I want Chinese food." And she smiled. She hadn't had Chinese food for a long time.

After everyone made their demands, they went back to their rooms. Except for Zetsu, Tobi, and Kuro. Noriko stared at Zetsu. He was very strange looking. "Hello mister. What's your name?" Noriko asked Zetsu.

"I'm Zetsu. My boys shared with my light side, which is me, and my dark side." He said pointing at the darker side of his face. "I'm the smarter one." Said a creepier voice than before. "Oh, ignore him. He almost never has anything nice to say." Said the more cheerful voice.

'That creepy voice must be the darker side and the happy voice is the lighter sides.' Noriko thought.

Tobi leaned close to Noriko and whispered "Zetsu's half plant. Oh, and people call the darker side Zet and the lighter side Tsu. Just to tell you."

'Half plant? Better not let Doggie or Snowdrop near him…' Noriko thought. "Coolio. Hey Zetsu I came up with a nickname for you. Your darker side is Plant and you lighter side is Planty!" Noriko said.

"Not much of a difference between the 2 names," Zet said. "I think those are good nicknames Noriko." Said Tsu.

"Thanks Planty." Noriko said with a smile. Then Zetsu went down the hall, talking to himself on how they feel about Noriko.

Kuro sat next to Noriko and Tobi, in the middle of them. Noriko gets a little claustrophobic so Kuro made sure to sit in the middle so her sister didn't have to. 'Don't want her freaking out.' She thought.

"Ding Dong" The bell rang.

"Ok. When the person gives us our Chinese food, we kill him or her, so no one can find our hideout." Pein said. "Now, who wants to kill him or her this time?"

"Oh! Doggie the 50th says he does!" Noriko yelled. Doggie barked happily and wagged his tail.

Everyone laughed. "That dog?" Deidara burst out laughing. "Ding Dong," The bell rang again.

"Let the dog go ahead and try." Pein said opening the door and taking all the food and placing it on a big table.

"That'll be $220.00 Sir." The Chinese food guy said. Pein stepped aside and smirked. Noriko whispered to Doggie and he jumped onto the guy growling while Pein closed the door swiftly.

Outside everyone heard a man screaming in horror, like a girl, and a snarling, growling, barking, Doggie. Then all was silent. Pein opened the door and Doggie the 50th came trotting in with blood around his muzzle and all over his chest. Everyone stared at him in surprise as he sat in front of Noriko. Noriko patted him on the head as he licked the blood off of his chest.

"Still going to laugh at him?" Noriko said inquiringly. Staring directly at the gaping blonde, Deidara. No one replied, but they snickered at the gaping Deidara. Obviously they had all learned their lessons for doubting the noobs.

"Awesome! Orange chicken with noodles!" Dannie said grabbing a take-out box labeled "Ora. Chick. w/ noodles."

'Dannie likes orange chicken? Blegh. I hate orange chicken, too sweet.' Noriko thought grabbing her General Tsu's chicken labeled "gen. Tsu. Ext. Spicy." 'Spicy's my style.' Noriko thought ripping her chopsticks in half, and taking the first mouthful of her rice and chicken.

The extra spicy General Tsu that Noriko had would make a normal persons mouth burn, but Noriko was used to spicy foods. In fact she enjoyed the flavor of jalapeno peppers. She hadn't had a meal, well a decent meal, in months. General Tsu was a decent meal in Noriko's standards. "Mmm. Nice and spicy!" Noriko exclaimed.

After everyone got their Chinese food Noriko sat on the couch again. Dannie went to a chair next to the couch to eat her food while everyone else went back to their rooms, except for Kuro. Even Tobi went back to his room. (Probably so no one would see what's under his mask while he's eating).

Kuro sat next to Noriko on the couch and ate her orange chicken. She enjoyed the sweet taste of it, and the fluffy rice.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS EAT ORANGE CHICKE?" Noriko suddenly yelled. "I may be the biggest fan of sweet stuff but orange, and sweet, JUST DOESN'T GO WITH CHICKEN! " She yelled louder than the last time.

Dannie was shocked by this and stopped eating. She slurped up a noodle and swallowed it. Kuro stopped and there were tiny pieces of rice around her mouth. "Because it's good." They both said.

"Jinx!" Thy both said. "Double jinx!" They yelled. Then growled. "Triple jinx!"

Noriko laughed. 'Lol. This is goooood.' Noriko thought eating her chicken and rice. They got to about 10 when Kuro finally won. Dannie owes Kuro 11 pops. 'Yay~! She'll share with me!' Noriko thought happily.

Everyone finished their food and sat them for a second in till Noriko turned on the TV flipping through the channels. "Bore, bore, bore, bore, bore. Oh!' Noriko said stopping on the Japanese news.

"Recent reports say that Deidara, the Akatsuki terrorist , has striked again." It showed a picture of a small burned down town. And then bits of clay found around the site. After all that they showed a clip of Deidara flying away on one of his clay birds.

"Hey! Deidara 's on TV!" Noriko said laughing.

Dannie groaned. "Not again. Their gonna find us if Deidara keeps on blowing up random places , in the name of his art, then running back here. Especially if he doesn't even try to conceal himself as he returns." Dannie said angrily.

Kuro stared at Dannie. "Hmm. Yeah, you do have a point there. Hey, I never expected that wimpy blonde to be a terrorist. " She said briskly.

"No one ever does." Dannie said with a smirk.

Kuro looked away from Dannie and at the clock on the wall. It was 3:05 AM. '3:05 AM? It's past Noriko's bedtime!' Kuro thought jumping off of the couch. "Noriko! It's past your bedtime!" Kuro said pointing at the clock.

"Aww. But I don't wanna go to bed." Noriko said. Kuro glared at her. Noriko sighed, "Ok. Dannie, apparently I need to go to bed. See ya tomorrow." Noriko said being dragged by Kuro to their room.

"See ya." Dannie called after them.


End file.
